Lego Marvel Super Heroes - Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat
| image = | director = Michael D. Black | writer = Mark Hoffmeier | starring = Will Friedle Jonathan Adams Trevor Devall Stan Lee Vanessa Marshall Kevin Michael Richardson Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. David Sobolov Cree Summer James Arnold Taylor Travis Willingham | based_on = | music = John Debney | editor = Michael D. Black | company = Marvel Entertainment LEGO | released = | runtime = 22 minutes | country = United States | language = English }} Lego Marvel Super Heroes - Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat is a computer-animated Lego film based on Marvel Comics and starring the Guardians of the Galaxy. Plot The Guardians of the Galaxy are on a mission to deliver the Build Stone, an artifact that enables its wielder to build any weapon, to the Avengers, while evading Yondu and the Ravagers, who stole it from Ronan the Accuser. After making Yondu space sick, the Guardians attempt to escape but are found by Ronan and Nebula, who are taking it for Thanos. While Ronan and Yondu argue, the team escapes, however, Rocket Raccoon, Drax, and Baby Groot fall into a portal, leaving Peter Quill and Gamora to attempt to deliver the Stone but are attacked by Ronan, whom they defeat, and Yondu, who steals back the Stone. Gamora crash-lands on Thanos' base where she reunites with Drax, who is trying to destroy Thanos. The two fight off Thanos and escape. Quill manages to find Rocket, but they're cornered by Ronan, Yondu, and Taserface. The villains are fought off by an overloaded adult Groot, despite Yondu and Ronan escaping with the Build Stone. Mantis gets Groot back to normal and joins him, Rocket, and Quill in pursuing the villains. Thanos attempts to make the BLT (short for Big Laser Thingy) with the Build Stone, but he, Ronan, and Nebula are found by Quill, Rocket, Groot, and Mantis. Gamora and Drax later join the battle. Rocket takes control of the BLT while Quill sends everything else into a portal using Nebula's remote. Ronan and Nebula flee from a space monster, making Thanos "accuse you both of being failures". Quill gives Thor the Build Stone, Rocket keeps the BLT, and the Guardians head to an Earth deli to have a BLT sandwich. Cast * Will Friedle - Peter Quill / Star-Lord * Jonathan Adams - Ronan the Accuser * Trevor Devall - Rocket Raccoon * Jennifer Hale - Mantis * Stan Lee - Ravager Pilot * Vanessa Marshall - Gamora * Kevin Michael Richardson - Groot * Isaac C. Singleton, Jr. - Thanos * David Sobolov - Drax the Destroyer * Cree Summer - Nebula * James Arnold Taylor - Yondu * Travis Willingham - Thor, Taserface References External links * Lego Marvel Super Heroes - Guardians of the Galaxy: The Thanos Threat at Internet Movie Database Category:2017 television films Category:2017 computer-animated films Category:English-language films Category:Lego films Category:Animated films based on Marvel Comics Category:Animated superhero films Category:2017 short films Category:2010s animated superhero television films Category:Adventure comedy films Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Computer-animated short films Category:2010s children's fantasy films Category:2010s children's films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:Guardians of the Galaxy films Category:Film scores by John Debney Category:Film scores by Sebastian Arocha Morton Category:Film scores by Josh Debney Category:Film scores by Benjamin Wallfisch Category:Film scores by Stephen Hilton